Sleeper boxes whether integral to the cab or separate from the cab of a highway tractor have traditionally been designed as structures that have their own inherent integrity. These structures are then painted and the interior trim and fitments installed. The purpose of the sleeper is to provide space for the installation of one or two bunk beds, together with a variety of cabinetry for storage. The use of a sleeper on a truck allows the driver to rest and sleep when he/she is on the road and away from home.
Being a fundamental part of the cab structure, the sleeper section has to meet various performance requirements associated with the proper operation of the vehicle. These include but not are not limited to the minimization of noise from panel vibration, the ability to withstand loads when tested in accordance with SAE recommended practices and the insulation of the interior space from excessive heat or cold.
The interior trim provides a decorative surface to the interior of the sleeper body and is also used as part of the noise and heat attenuation system. In order to provide the appropriate levels of dimensional and cosmetic quality the parts for the sleeper structure and the interior are manufactured using high quality tooling that is also costly to manufacture and maintain.
This invention entails making vehicle sleeper panels out of plastic-metal hybrid panels and installing these lightweight and strong panels into vehicles. This will allow sleeper trim components to be installed directly to the integral structural portions of the new panels. The invention involves a new use for an old technology in the use of the plastic-metal hybrid panels.